


nothing's gonna change destiny (you know i'll take your hand)

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2015 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, maximum ride fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 x Maximum Ride Crossover, though you don't need to be familiar with James Patterson's (awesome) series to follow this storyline. Basically our six delinquents - Clarke, Bell, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Octavia - escaped from the School that experimented on them, leaving them with 2% avian (bird) DNA that gives them wings and the ability to fly. (Bellarke AU Week Day 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing's gonna change destiny (you know i'll take your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who might want to know: I cast Bellarke as Fax, Raven as Iggy, Monty & Jasper as Gazzy, Octavia as Angel/Nudge, Abby as Dr. Martinez (Max's mom), and Kane as Jeb (morally ambiguous father figure). Title from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

Armed with a glass of water and a fond smile, Bellamy was waiting by the window when Clarke returned from her I-just-gotta-get-out-of-here flight. He’d been alarmed the first few times she took off in the middle of the night, but by now it was just another fact of their life: They’d escaped from the School where they’d been experimented on. They had 2% avian DNA and wings. Clarke liked to stretch said wings at 2 am.

“How was it?” he asked as she climbed inside, offering her the water. As she gulped it down, he closed the window and made sure it was latched securely.

 “Numbing.”

He turned to look at her, a knowing look in his eyes. “Just what you needed, then?”

“Yeah.”

A door creaked open and they tensed automatically.

Octavia poked her head out to blink at them sleepily. “Bell? Clarke?”

“Hey, O. Go back to sleep,” Bellamy whispered.

“Everything’s fine,” Clarke added reassuringly. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Once the door had closed behind the youngest member of their flock, the older two relaxed, Clarke leaning against the wall with a rueful smile.

Bellamy bumped her shoulder with his as he joined her. “We should probably go to bed, too. Long day tomorrow and all that.”

“Never thought I’d dread normal, lowercase-letter school so much.”

She rested her head briefly against his shoulder. “You’re telling me. ’Night, Bell.”

“’Night, princess.” 

* * *

 

When Clarke finally entered the kitchen the next morning, the other five were already present. Which was rather helpful for her nerves; even if she couldn’t predict or control everything that might happen later, she could at least account for every member of the flock.

Bellamy — her best friend and co-leader — stood at the stove, making pancakes in whatever shapes the kids asked for.

Octavia — the other half of the only pair of biological siblings among them, the beloved baby of the flock — was next to him, stirring the next batch of batter and chattering away to Abby and Kane, the first adults they’d decided to trust in quite a while.

Raven — the third member of the older set, their resident mechanic — was sitting at the table, moodily picking apart her syrup-drenched pancakes (which were shaped like various components of her toolbox; Clarke chalked it up to Bellamy’s odd sense of humor since she had a rather hard time imagining Raven asking Bell to make her a wrench-shaped pancake).

Monty and Jasper — the “double trouble” duo of the flock — were fiddling with the toaster, prompting Clarke to cross the room to head them off hastily before they blew it up or something.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Abby said, far too cheerfully for 7:30 in the morning. Clarke grunted in reply and slumped into a chair.

Bellamy slid a plated pancake onto the table in front of her. When her early-morning brain finally registered that he’d made it in the shape of a crown, she glared and hit him in the shoulder. “You suck, Bellamy.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a fond smirk. “Love you too, princess.”

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Clarke had a major headache already. 

* * *

 

“Hey, it’s Clarke, right?”

She glanced up sharply at the boy leaning against the locker bank, deemed him to not be a (immediate) threat, and nodded sharply. “What do you want?”

He held up both hands in mock surrender. “No need to be so aggressive or anything. I’m Finn Collins.”

He was kind of cute, in a tall, floppy-haired kind of way, and he was a total stranger. “What do you want?” Clarke repeated.

“I’m in your history class?” he offered. “I was wondering if you wanted to partner up on that presentation. Unless you were doing it with your brother — Bellamy, was it?”

“Oh, he’s — Bellamy’s not my brother.” She knew that Kane and Abby had registered the six of them as siblings, but frankly, Clarke was surprised that anyone bought it. None of them really looked alike; even Bellamy and Octavia had their unique physical traits (especially being different genders and seven years apart).

“Figures,” Finn said with a rueful smile. “He’s your boyfriend, then?” There was a studied disinterest in his words, a nonchalance that was too casual to be completely genuine.

For reasons she would never be able to explain, Clarke’s heart twisted at the words. “No,” she managed. “He’s — we’re not actually related, but he’s my best friend and we grew up together; I mean, he’s basically my brother. Anyway, I — why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie or something on Friday, after school?”

“Oh. Well —” About to reject his proposal, Clarke paused to think about it. They weren’t on the run anymore, so she didn’t need to be with the flock at all times. While she had little faith in any adults’ ability to control the kids, she trusted that Bellamy — with Raven’s help if necessary — could keep the others out of trouble for a few hours. They’d be okay without her for an afternoon. “Yeah, actually, why not?” 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not,” Bellamy cut in before she’d even finished explaining.

She balked. “You don’t get to give me orders, Bellamy. In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t take orders from you.”

“Clarke, you don’t even know this guy!”

“That’s the whole point. I’m not just jumping headfirst into a relationship with him, I’m getting to know him first. I might not even go out with him again, if the first date sucks. And it’s not like I have anything else to do. If we’re gonna be here a while, I might as well make new friends.”

“I’m going with you, then.”

“No, you’re not! Even if it wasn’t a _date_ — which means _you’re not invited_ , since you clearly need help reading between the lines — I need you here. Do you really think Kane and my mom have the means to make the kids behave for any extended period of time?”

He sighed, long-suffering. “If you weren’t going, they wouldn’t have to.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke threw up her hands in frustration; there was no arguing with him when he got like this, and she knew it all too well. “Look, there are plenty of nice, pretty girls at school, yeah? Next week, _you_ can go on a date and I’ll take solo flock duty.”

“I don’t care about that,” he insisted.

“Then give me something to work with here, Bell. Why are you so opposed to —?”

At the _click_ of the screen door, they both whirled around to find the other four watching them sheepishly.

Clarke huffed. “Raven, you’re in charge. Bellamy and I are going for a fly.” 

* * *

 

“Talk to me,” she pleaded as the miles passed in silence. “Bell, c’mon.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t know him, either.”

Bellamy sighed. “Have him pick you up, then. Make him come by the house so we can meet him.”

Clarke nearly stopped in midair. “Are you _conceding_ the argument?”

“Conditionally,” he huffed.

“Fine.” But she was half-smiling, and so was he.

* * *

Finn never got a second date, or even the first. When he showed up at the house, it became clear that he’d been flirting with Raven too. That was all it took for both girls to drop him, kicking him out of the house disgustedly. Clarke avoided Bellamy for days afterward, not wanting to deal with his inevitable smug grins and “I told you so”s.

Then there was another Eraser attack, and it turned out that Kane was still working with the whitecoats, so the flock did what they did best: they left. 

* * *

 

“Do you think they’ll come looking for us up here?” Clarke glanced quickly at Bellamy, then away again. She still wasn’t quite ready to meet his steady gaze. “My mom helped set up the house and stuff for us, after all.”

“They know we want to be left alone, though.” Bellamy casually draped an arm across her shoulders, and she let him. “I think they might _think_ to, but I doubt they actually will.”

She relaxed into the familiar solidarity of him, peeking up at him again. “So I feel like we should talk about what happened with Finn.”

“Only if you want to.”

She could feel him retreating already, mentally if not physically, and hastened to say, “Or we could just pretend it never happened.”

He shrugged. “Whatever the hell you want, princess.” 

* * *

 

It was after yet another Eraser attack that it finally became clear to Clarke. One of them had slammed Bellamy into the wall, and she couldn’t tell whether he was still breathing. Her heart seized up at the thought of losing him, and suddenly she _knew_.

Raven and Monty’s homemade bomb dispatched the last of them. As the others busied themselves dumping the bodies out the window, Clarke and Octavia hurried to Bellamy’s side.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Octavia breathed, brushing a blood-matted curl out of his face.

Clarke lifted his wrist to check his pulse and breathed a relieved sigh. Tears — of relief, of joy, of frustration at coming so close to losing him and not being able to do anything about it — sprang to her eyes, and she dashed them away impatiently. “I can’t promise he doesn’t have a concussion, but I think Bell’s gonna pull through as usual.”

“Of course ’m gonna be fine,” he muttered, struggling to sit up.

“Bell!” Octavia tackled him in a hug.

“Careful with the ribs; I didn’t say that I wasn’t injured or anything. I _did_ get thrown into a wall.” He gingerly wrapped his free arm around her, resting the other on Clarke’s knee. “Hey, you.”

She bit her lip, trying to quell the emotions coursing through her chest. “Don’t you _dare_ scare me like that ever again, Bellamy! I-I thought you were —”

“’m okay,” he reassured her, pulling her close. “’m gonna be just fine.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, relieved and thrown slightly off-kilter by the feelings she’d just realized the existence of. 

* * *

 

Months later, the flock found themselves back at Abby’s house — sans Kane this time, luckily. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy felt up to dealing with him and his betrayal. The kids had, of course, easily found ways to occupy themselves — Raven and Abby’s nephew (Clarke’s _cousin,_ because apparently she had one of those) Kyle Wick were holed up with a variety of tools and cords, fixing the microwave Monty and Jasper had, predictably, blown up; the dynamite duo (as they had taken to calling themselves) was in the backyard messing with all the volatile chemicals they could get their hands on; Octavia was in the kitchen with Abby, making cookies.

“So it’s just you and me,” Bellamy remarked as he closed the door behind him, heading out after Clarke.

“Awesome.” She grinned, a familiarly mischievous sight. “Wanna go for a fly?”

His face lit up to match hers. “Any particular destination you had in mind?”

Clarke shrugged, but her apparent nonchalance was undermined by the fierce flush of her cheeks. “Mom says there’s a really good pizza place in town. I figured we could check it out. I mean, since when do any of us turn down food, right? Mom even gave me her credit card to pay.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I — what, no, of course not, I was just —”

“Just teasing,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Come on, let’s go see about that pizza.” 

* * *

 

As first dates go — though Clarke would’ve adamantly refused to call it that, and Bellamy would’ve just smirked and insisted it wasn’t their _first_ date — it really wasn’t bad. The pizza was great, but what was even better was the sense of peace and security that the two of them felt, sitting side by side in the park afterward, watching the sunset like a normal couple.

“But normal’s overrated,” Clarke said as she got to her feet. After checking for possible witnesses, she unfurled her wings and grinned at him. “We should head back before they start to worry.”

“Yeah.” Grinning back, he laced his fingers through hers before unfurling his own wings. “I know you’re going to deny that it was a date, but … best date _ever_.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Really? We’re playing this game now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His expression turned serious. “But I mean it, Clarke, when I say that this — _us_ — isn’t a game to me. You’re it for me. There’s never gonna be anyone else.”

“Right back atcha,” she murmured, rising up on tiptoe to kiss him briefly. “Now, seriously, let’s go. If they worry too much, they’ll never let us out of their sight again.”

“That would suck.”

With just one exchanged glance, they launched themselves upward at the same time, moving with a synchronization that could only be born of the many years they’d spent together — fighting against and for each other and their kids, surviving every new situation life thrust them into.

“I think I love you,” Clarke whispered as they flew, letting the words be carried away on the wind.

“What?” Bellamy called.

“Nothing,” she replied hastily.

Though it was growing dark, she’d swear she could see his familiar smirk. “Love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
